Afternoon Tea
by BeeCityz
Summary: Oz is sick, Pandora doesn't want him around, Gil has to take care of him. Who likes lemon with their tea? 8D This is yaoi, boy on boy, nice and explicit, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.


Oz let out a soft sigh, turning his head to stare out the window. It was raining today, but the sun was shining. It seemed somewhat paradoxical to him, that this dreary weather would be accompanied by the sunshine. But the sound it made as it pitter-pattered down on the windows was relaxing, and somewhat melodic, and it made the flowers of the small garden outside shimmer in the light.

It seemed like eons passed of him watching the rain come down on the flower bed before the familiar sound of the door clicking open snapped him out of his meditation. Gil was standing there in the doorway with a tray of something that looked like tea, and knocked on the door two seconds too late.

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah." He murmured sleepily. "I'm awake."

"Are you thirsty?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really." Gil gave him a weak smile and came over to the bed, sat down on the side, and rested the tray on the bedside table. "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough not to have to lay in bed for the whole day."

The older of the two frowned and flicked Oz on his forehead. "Stop complaining. Orders are orders, especially when Break actually takes the time to be serious when he gives them."

"Yeah, yeah." The blonde sat up and folded his arms, glanced out the window. Still raining.

Gil followed his gaze and sighed. "It was really nice of him to lend us this cottage."

"Since when do you care about that?"

"Since we're stuck here for quite a few days, and there's still quite a bit we have to catch up on, and I'm terrible at small talk."

Oz smiled and tilted his head at his servant, who sat there awkwardly looking outside. "Is that tea?"

"Yeah."

"Did you remember-"

"Cream and sugar? Yes, I did."

The blonde chuckled and reached over, grabbing the cup off of it's saucer and taking a sip. "Mm. Yummy."

That phrase was the beginning of an unbearably long silence between them, the only sounds being the rain, Oz sipping his tea, and Gil fidgeting with his hands. Occasionally one of them would clear his throat, or let out a sigh, but that was pretty much the extent of their "conversation."

"Okay, Oz-"

"No, Gil, let me go first." He sighed and held his tea, looking at his blurry reflection in the milky liquid. "I understand why you did what you did. And I know that if I was in your position I would've done the same thing. And you don't have to feel bad about it, okay?"

There was a pause, and Oz heard Gil sigh. "Then…why won't you look at me?"

He hooked his finger under Oz's chin and tilted his head upward, and his expression was one of torment. Oz immediately felt a pang of mixed guilt and pity, and he hoped that it was conveyed in his expression. "Look at me, Oz."

The moment was too heavy for the fifteen-year-old to handle. But Gil held his gaze steadily, waiting for him to say something, _anything_, to his face.

"I wonder…" He began, and spit out the first thing that came to his mind. "I wonder if Alice will be okay without us."

Gil looked at him with a bit of disappointment in his eyes for a moment, his eyebrows knit together, and he smiled. Slowly he leaned forward, and Oz didn't know what he _thought_ Gil was going to do, but it certainly wasn't what he did.

Gently, he pressed their lips together, placed his large adult hand on the back of Oz's head and pulled them closer together. Oz sat there, frozen with shock. It was by no means a forced kiss; if he had pushed Gil away, he was sure that it would've ended right then and there. But it was definitely a bit one-sided.

The raven haired boy pulled back a bit and breathed out a bit, tilted his head at Oz. "Could we…talk about me for a little bit?"

"Oh, Gil." Oz sighed, and pressed his forehead against Gil's. The gesture obviously wasn't expected, as Gil froze momentarily before relaxing back against his master. "You're so egotistical."

Gil chuckled softly. "Definitely."

The pause that ensued was easily more comfortable than it's predecessor. And being this used to Gil wasn't something that was unfamiliar to the young aristocrat - when they were younger, usually after a very thorough bullying session, Gil would beg to be cuddled, and Oz was more than happy to oblige. But this was the first time being this close to grown up Gil, which was…odd.

He opened his eyes and noticed the other's pair of golden eyes staring at him, and he could see the soft smile in them. This made him smile, and thinking about the two of them smiling together made him smile even more.

Gil glanced down, and gently intertwined his fingers with Oz's before looking back up at him. "Could I tell you a secret?" He whispered.

Oz was hesitant to let this go where he knew it could go. But something, the annoying little voice inside of him, let Gil old his hand. The little voice took control and said, "Tell me anything."

"I love you, Oz." He whispered, and pressed their lips together once more. It was an odd sensation, kissing Gil. It was like nostalgia and…was that desire? all mixed together.

This kiss was longer than the first one. Instead of holding Oz's head, Gil kept their two hands intertwined, while his other hand held Oz's waist and pushed him down on the bed.

Ah…this was getting wrong.

Oz turned his head away, breaking the kiss, and Gil tilted his head toward him. "What's wrong?"

"We really can't do this." Oz breathed, feeling his eyebrows come together. "This isn't right. You're my best friend. This is wrong."

"Mm." Gil sighed and brushed his nose against the bit of neck that Oz had exposed in turning his head, and the younger boy could feel his hot breath against his neck, and his collar bone. "It's not wrong."

"How can you say that?" Oz asked, looking up at Gil, who looked up at him. Their positions were a little odd - Gil was half laying on top of him and half sitting on the edge of the bed, and Oz was still holding his hand, so he was holding his head up purely through neck muscle, which proved pathetically difficult.

"Does it feel wrong?" Gil asked. It seemed like an obvious question, and Oz looked at him like it was the stupidest question in the world, so he sighed before clarifying. "Are…you saying that this is wrong because you know that it _should_ be wrong, or because it actually feels wrong?"

"It…" He had to admit that Gil had grown up quite a bit. Little Gil wouldn't have asked that question. He probably would've said 'okay' and sulked for a few days until Oz consented to snuggle with him for a few hours, and he would be okay. But Big Gil wasn't backing down, his eyes conveyed that much. "It doesn't feel…_wrong_, but…"

"But nothing." Gil smiled softly and moved his hands away from Oz's hand and waist, then placed them on either side of his head. Utilizing the amazing upper body strength that he had developed over the last ten years, he lifted himself up and laid completely on top of Oz (even though he was about a foot longer) and began placing butterfly kisses on his neck.

Oz sighed, and his gaze returned to outside the window. Still raining. His eyes drifted shut, and he focused on the sounds of the rain on the window and the nice feeling of Gil's lips massaging his neck.

"Hnn." He shifted uncomfortably under the other and sighed. "Gil. You're heavy."

"Aha. Sorry." Gil grinned, and Oz wasn't really sure what he did, but suddenly the weight that bad been crushing him was lifted, and soft lips continued their journey along his neck.

He liked the sounds that Gil's lips made as they pulled away from his neck, and the sound of his nose nuzzling his collar bone. He liked the way it felt when Gil slid his hand up and under his shirt, stroking the smooth skin that he found there. His hands were curious, and that was okay, because Oz's body was just as curious as Gil's hands were.

His right hand continued it's journey upward, while his left wrapped around Oz's waist and pressed their bodies comfortably close together, fitting together each and every contour.

Oz wasn't sure if he should be paying attention to the hand that was dangerously close to his nipple (which was embarrassingly firm at this point) or the lips that were greedily nibbling and licking at his collar bone.

Gil seemed completely comfortable with the whole thing, as if doing these things to Oz were as natural as sitting there and having a conversation with him. As if reaching up and pinching that very firm nipple was no big deal, and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger was like commenting on the weather.

"Hah…" He arched his back into Gil's touched and breathed deeply, and Gil chuckled.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Why are you teasing me?" Oz whimpered, pouted, and smacked Gil's shoulder.

Immediately that 'I'm a victim' expression slipped onto his face, different from its normal features only by the broad smile that stayed in place. "I'm not!"

Oz made a 'humph' sound and crossed his arms over his chest, effectively dislodging both Gil's hand and his mouth. In response, the servant laughed softly and pulled one of his master's arms away and kissed the palm of his hand, placed his around his own neck. "Won't you give this to me?"

"Gil, you're confused." Oz said, stroking his hair. Despite its bed head appearance, it was surprisingly soft. "I think _you're_ the one who's supposed to be giving something to _me._"

"Mm, well it doesn't really matter who's on the giving end and who's on the receiving when you're pouting at me like this."

"Yeah, yeah." Oz rolled his eyes, but moved his other arm away from his chest and let it join its twin around Gil's neck.

"Minor hindrance." Gil breathed, reaching up to unbutton Oz's nightshirt and place feather kisses down the center of his chest, migrating over to the nipple that he hadn't been abusing earlier. By now they were both red and puckered, and there was a very obvious firmness in the nether regions of his body.

"Nn…Gil…" He closed his eyes and opened his mouth in a silent moan, and wound the fingers that had been stroking Gil's hair into his hair itself, clutching it tightly. "Hah…"

The other male's tongue was forming teasing circles around his sensitive skin, and the sensations were indescribable. And he was _positive_ that they hadn't done anything like this at all when they were younger. Oz would happily admit to kissing Gil once in an infrequent while on the cheek or the forehead, but this was…well beyond a friendly smooch.

The hand that had been taking care of the nipple that he _wasn't_ sucking on moved down and teased the waistband of Oz's pants, and Gil smiled when he received a half nervous and half lustful moan from the boy beneath him.

"You're so cute, Oz." He murmured, stopping in his ministrations for a moment to smile up at the younger boy.

"Gah…it should be the other way around." Oz sighed, looking down at Gil, who had his eyebrows raised at him. "You used to be so adorable."

"Mm, it seems our roles have been a bit reversed." The raven haired boy smiled and ran his tongue down Oz's abdomen, kissed the bit of bare skin that was just above the tie of his lounge pants.

"Waahh" Oz sighed, the most melancholy expression slipping onto his face. "This is so dirty."

"That's what makes it so wonderful." Gil responded, tugging at the elastic band that held the pants on Oz's hips. They gave easily, as the clothes had been purchased by Pandora on an approximate "this looks like his size" scale, and naturally, they were much too large.

Immediately, a very substantial arousal popped out of his pants, and as Gil admired his handiwork, something caught his eye. "Oz." He murmured, eyebrows raised. "You seriously haven't hit puberty yet?"

"Leave me alone!" Oz cried and tried to move his hands from Gil's hair to cover his man parts, but they were far too entangled in the seaweed like waves to come free so easily. "It's because I spent so much time in the Abyss."

"Love, I hate to break it to you, but." Gil smiled and poked the erection, which twitched at his touch, which caused Oz to moan softly. "You were fifteen _before_ you went into the Abyss."

"Well, you know-"

"It's okay." Gil held up his hand and smiled. "It wouldn't exactly be fun if I had to suck on like, a carpet, either. Don't be embarrassed about it. I was just a little surprised."

Most of that sentence was gibberish to Oz. He laid there, giving Gil a somewhat unnerving stare, a hot blush heating up his cheeks. "Did you…say…suck?"

"But of course!" Gil exclaimed, grinning. "What else did you think I would do with you once I had your pants down?"

"Oh God…" Oz groaned and let his head fall back against the fluffy pillows surrounding him, sighing. "I'm going to Hell for this."

"Sure you are." Gil rolled his eyes and gently kissed the region just above his member before sliding downward with his tongue and sucking on the shaft. "But if Hell is anything like _this_," He used his free hand to dig the nail of his thumb into the sensitive area just below the tip, and Oz arched his back, moaning wantonly. "I would be more than happy to join you there."

"You _suck_." Oz groaned, hating that Gil was able to keep his composure so well and here he was, barely able to form complete sentences. It killed him that things weren't the other way around (or that Gil was ten years older and about a foot taller now.)

"Okay." Ah, shit. That was probably the wrong insult for Oz to choose to use now, given the situation. Of course, Gil hadn't _taken_ it as a command, given the fact that he was smirking broadly as his head bobbed up and down on his master's very substantial erection. He just took advantage of the fact that it could've been easily misunderstood.

"Ahhh…" Oz closed his eyes tightly and moved his hands from Gil's hair to the sheets beneath him, which were bunching under the gentle movement of his body. The sensation was damn near impossible to grasp, let alone describe - Gil's mouth was deliciously wet, and warm, and all kinds of other good things that Oz didn't know that it was capable of being. And the long, spidery fingers that prodded at his-

"Oh, Gil, no no no." Oz's eyes flew open, and Gil paused in his giving of Ye Olde Sacred Blowjob to frown at the blonde.

"What?"

"Gilbert." Oz used the best warning tone that he had, which wasn't very impressive, considering that he was panting and sweaty and flustered from everything that Gil had been doing to him. "You can't _possibly_-"

"Oz, it wouldn't be intercourse without-"

"No!" Oz hissed at him. "No intercourse! You're Gil! You're short and cute and you're afraid of cats! You do not…!" He gestured in the air for something, waiting for a phrase to come to mind that wasn't completely vulgar to describe what his servant was doing to him. "You don't do this!"

"Ah, but I do."

"No! You don't!" Oz whimpered and frowned at Gil, and fell back against the pillow because the effort of keeping his head up was way too much. "I'm losing, aren't I?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Alright. Fine. Whatever."

Gil made some sound that was a combination of a victory laugh and an amused chuckle, and instead of returning to teasing the uber sensitive tip of Oz's cock (like the boy thought he would do) he pushed his hips up and began moving his tongue along the entrance to Oz's body.

Definitely not something he had prepared for. The smaller of the two let his back arch and gripped the sheets more firmly than he had before, cried out shamelessly for Gil. Their positions were a little odd, with Oz's legs over Gil's shoulders, and Gil hugging his hips to his chest. But it wasn't uncomfortable (it was actually very, very, _very_ amazingly comfortable and all other sorts of wonderful things) and it felt like what needed to be done.

After what seemed like an eternity of Gil's tongue prodding at and licking and teasing his…area, he released Oz's hips and began unbuttoning/unzipping his own pants. Oz watched him with an expression of mixed fear and astonishment, completely in disbelief of the strange turn that afternoon tea time had taken.

"Um, Gil?"

"Yes?"

"You're not…I mean…where is _that_ going?" He pointed to the, ah, _very_ substantial organ that Gil had removed from his trousers, eyebrows furrowed, completely unsure of what to think. He couldn't possibly…

"Ah, this? It's going inside you." Gil smiled at him pleasantly and shifted Oz's hips so that they lined up nicely with Gil's.

The young aristocrat choked, eyes wide. "No. It's so not going to fit."

"It'll fit."

"It will not."

"It will."

"It will not."

Gil sighed and shook his head at Oz, and the latter was faintly aware of something large and very flesh-like poking at the area that Gil had been sucking on mere moments ago. "Let me prove it to you."

The retort that was waiting in Oz's throat was choked back immediately as the sensation of Gil's member passing into him hit. It was unbearably painful, that feeling of being stretched. And yes, he felt like he was being stretched to, no, stretched _beyond_ his limit.

"Ah…gah…Gil…" He bit his lip hard and felt the metallic taste of his blood trickle down his throat, and he grew teary-eyed, determined not to let himself cry in front of Big Gil (Little Gil would've been okay, but in this situation, crying seemed completely out of the question.) "It hurts…"

"Don't worry. I promise it'll feel good in like, two seconds." Gil leaned over him and placed gentle kisses on his cheeks and his neck and his shoulders, moving his hips gently in an in-and-out rhythm. His movement was rocking Oz's body, and it wasn't too violent at all.

After a few moments it actually grew sort of pleasant - the lovely butterfly kisses that Gil was gracing him with, and the methodical movement of his hips, the predictable sound of the springs creaking which each thrust. It was…sweet.

Oz was aware of Gil's hips gaining momentum, slowly but surely. He was aware of wrapping his arms around Gil and not being able to be nearly as close to him as he would like, and aware of the tight knot of pleasure and heat that formed in his stomach and only got worse as the thrusts got faster and more desperate.

In his ear, he could hear Gil panting with the effort of his movements, and exactly how _hard_ he was moving within him finally occurred to Oz. The sweet and gentle movements had turned into hurried and lustful ones, and Oz's soft whimpers had turned into to full-fledged moans and cries.

"Ah…Gil…ahhh! Pah…please…" He closed his eyes tightly and tilted his head back, and Gil began sucking on his throat, biting as he saw fit (and none too gently, either.) "I want…"

What did he want, again? Ah, yes, he wanted to be released from this pressure. This horrible, wonderful, indescribable pressure that made his abdomen tight and made his cock throb and made every movement of Gil's stem a reaction of sheer ecstasy.

"I know." Gil panted, moving harder within him. "Me too."

There was something about what Gil said - maybe his admission that he was feeling the same things that Oz was feeling - was just enough to send him over. He arched his back and sucked in a deep breath, which was immediately let out in a harsh cry that was a combination of raw pleasure and Gil's name.

The pressure was gone in an instant, but with it came the height of the pleasure that he had been feeling since they began. It was like someone had uncapped a bottle of the stuff within him. Every feeling was so amazingly acute, like Gil's soft and soaked skin pressed tightly against his own, Gil reaching his own release within him, Gil hugging Oz to him so hard that it should hurt, but it didn't.

They laid there together, panting, trying desperately to catch their breath. Gil pulled out of Oz slowly, and Oz let his eyes open so he could look at Gil, who was looking at him.

"Hey, Gil?" He breathed, reaching over and placing a hand flat on Gil's chest. It was firm and muscled, and nothing like it had been when they were younger, but still very enjoyable.

"Hmm?" Gil's head lay on the pillow beside Oz, and his eyes were half-lidded to match his dreamy expression. One of his arms was draped across Oz, and the other was shoved under the pillow, supporting his head.

"I love you too." Oz smiled softly, which made Gil smile back at him, and the wonderful after sex contentment and haziness settled over them both.

"S'good." Gil murmured, and Oz giggled at the other's inability to speak. He moved over on the bed and snuggled up close to the taller of the two's chest, and delighted in the way Gil's arms immediately went around him and pulled him closer. It was easily the nicest way to fall asleep. Or at least, the nicest way that Oz knew of.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello friends and readers! What's this? I'm still alive? 8O

Who would've guessed it? Not me, no way! I mean, sure, I haven't written anything for you guys since 2010. So, here's this. A nice little refresher.

This hasn't been proof-read. So, yeah. And it's a oneshot, so sorry for the lack of plot. But you guys can expect a tooon of Pandora Hearts fanfiction, a tooon of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann fanfcition, D. Gray-man fanfiction, and Kingdom Hearts fanfiction (of course!) I've just been really super busy, and I haven't had any time to write at all. It kind of makes me want to cry a little bit. ;D

I hope you like it! I miss all of your wonderful reviews, and I can't wait until summertime so I can write for you guys every single day! Look forward to my daily updates and wonderful Axel/Roxas lemon~~~!

~Sara


End file.
